The sepsis meta-analysis project has successfully collected the raw data from each of the failed sepsis trials. Currently, the contractor (UVA) is in the process of merging the various databases into a single database. This process has taken far longer than initially projected. UVA says that they expect to complete this process soon. After that, we will be be able to test hypotheses about how the outcomes of the trials may have been different, including if different outcome measures were used or if different patient subpopulations were analyzed.